


Hello, stranger

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU-No wives and children, Aerial silks, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Ylvis 4, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard feels threatened by Bård's hot aerial silk coach</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first multichapter fic-eek! I know it's not very long but I am having trouble staying motivated, so I thought I'd post a little to give me that push to finish it.

Like many of their skits, it had started out as a ‘what if…’ Bård had remembered seeing a show where women in leotards had been suspended in air, performing stunning feats of gymnastics whilst wrapped up in long strips of red fabric. Perhaps they could give it a go? The idea grew so organically that for a moment him and Vegard got carried away with how the scene would look. How exactly they would make this image a reality they had yet to figure out; but if there was a way, they would find it. The first step was figuring out who would play what role, and this was a no-brainer: Bård’s lean and lithe body would look most aesthetically interesting draped in silk, whilst musically-gifted Vegard would play the part of the pompous, not-so-musically-gifted cellist. The second step was figuring out whatever it was called that Bård would be doing, so that they could look into signing him up for lessons. Because this wasn't something Bård could pick up himself by dangling on the drapes in his living room, right?

So that’s how it all started. Yet as Vegard started putting his energy into developing more material for their show, Bård’s energy was directed into going to the gym. Bård wanted to start building his stamina and upper-body strength before enlisting an instructor to help with the silks. It was taking its toll, and one day Vegard watched his brother wince as he lowered himself into the chair.

“What did you do to yourself?” Vegard asked with mild amusement.

“Squats” Bård replied in a drowsy monotone, eyes drifting shut.

“You look like you’re in pain. Shall I get you some ibux?” Vegard was concerned. His brother wasn’t exactly a regular gym-goer, but he had been nearly every day lately.

“I can’t. I have my first session with the private aerial silk coach this evening. If I take an anti-inflammatory I could get injured and not realise it”. Bård unconsciously rubbed his hands along the sore parts of his thighs as he spoke.

“Are you sure you’re not overdoing it?”

“It’ll be fine. Stop mothering me, Vegard” He tried to get up from the seat, but with his aching body he was struggling to gather momentum to get himself up. Defeated, he held his hands out to Vegard. “A little help?”

“Stop mothering you, huh?” Vegard used all his strength to pull Bård off his chair, until they were standing close, face-to-face, arms by their sides. Vegard brought his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him close. “You’re such a stubborn shit sometimes” he whispered, smiling.

Bård answered with a little smirk, joy evident on his face. “You love it though” He closed the gap between them and they kissed.

* * *

 A few weeks later, Bård’s car was in the garage and so Vegard had offered to pick him up from his private lesson. Bård had been attending sessions with his coach for over two weeks now, yet he remained distinctly tight-lipped about what the lessons involved. All Vegard knew was that Bård’s coach Mikkel certainly put his brother through his paces. Bård had proudly showed off the blisters on the palms of his hands caused by friction from the barbell, and the angry welts that formed when the strips of silk wound too tightly around his limbs.

Vegard had been waiting in the car for over twenty minutes, but Bård was running late. This was hardly an unusual occurrence, but tonight Vegard was eager to get home. He rang his brother’s phone to let him know he was waiting, but it went unanswered. Vegard grew frustrated with every passing minute, and after ten more minutes of anxious waiting Vegard finally left the car to see exactly what his brother was up to. He easily located the door that led down a short corridor to the private gym. Vegard was quite surprised to see that the place was rather shabby inside. It was a typical ‘hard core’ gym, like the type Rocky Balboa would be likely to train in after chugging a dozen raw eggs. Vegard couldn’t imagine how such a place could hold the facilities or indeed expertise for teaching aerial silk gymnastics, but he put these thoughts aside as he found the entrance to the room where he quickly spotted his brother and the man he assumed was Mikkel, his instructor.

Bård was sitting on the floor, legs akimbo and leaning forward in a deep stretch. The man behind him crouched down and placed his hand on the small of his back, pushing slightly to deepen the stretch further. Suddenly the man looked up and noticed Vegard in the doorway. The man was striking in appearance, and even in the slightly-dimmed light Vegard could tell he had the body to match. _Of course he had to be an Adonis,_  Vegard found himself thinking.

“Can I help you?” the man asked, noticing Vegard.

“I’m here to pick up my brother?” Vegard answered in a similar questioning tone. Bård lifted himself up from the stretch to sit upright at the sound of his brother’s voice. He gave a small smile but he make no effort to get up from the floor. Not until he had turned to look at the man behind him and been issued a nod of approval. He gingerly rose to his feet.

“Vegard this is Mikkel. Mikkel, my brother Vegard”. Bård smiled, moving to grab his sweater from where it lay on the floor beside him.

Vegard stepped forward to shake the man’s hand, noticing that the answering handshake was solid, and a little forceful. Bård moved to stand beside Mikkel and the instructor indicated to Bård with his thumb as he smiled, too enthusiastically for Vegard’s liking “Your brother’s doing well”. As Mikkel spoke he turned and looked at Bård with a look of admiration and… lust? Or was Vegard imagining it? His stomach twisted uncomfortably as Mikkel proceeded to pull Bård close and turn him around so they were facing each other.

“Okay you can go, Bård. Remember though, eat something protein-based tonight. Poached chicken with vegetables and a little rice.” Mikkel planted his hands on each shoulder, and he two men stared intently at each other whilst Vegard watched, trying hard to quell the jealous feeling. _Was Vegard imagining it?_ Mikkel continued “If you can’t eat the rice, at least eat some starchy vegetables. Plenty of water too. No soda.” Bård just looked into his eyes and nodded, and was probably too busy taking in the advice to notice how the other man tenderly pushed a damp strand of Bård's hair behind his ear. _Nope. Vegard definitely wasn’t imaging it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bård is exhausted but happy. Vegard is unsure of Mikkel's intentions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Again I'm really lousy at longer stories; especially ones that don't solely centre around smut! So I hope you like it so far.

Vegard led his brother to where the car was parked outside the gym. It was freezing outside, so as soon as they got in he switched on the engine and rubbed his hands together. He remembered he had a thick woollen blanket on the back seat, which he handed to Bård. He figured that as his brother had been on-the-go all day, he would become cold from the sudden inactivity. Vegard was waiting for the quip about his anal over-preparedness, yet it didn’t come. Instead Bård smiled appreciatively, cocooned himself in the blanket and closed his eyes. 

Vegard would’ve normally been content to let his brother nap on the short journey back to one of their apartments, but something was bothering him. Or rather, someone. Mikkel seemed like an alright guy, but Vegard had this feeling that his interest in Bård wasn’t wholly innocent. He had no solid basis for feeling this way, but he had never felt threatened like this before, and surely that must count for something.

“So how was the session today?”

Bård rubbed his closed eyes and paused for a few seconds before answering. “Good” He muttered noncommittally.

“Just good?”

“It’s hard to think of a suitable adjective for ‘these sessions are so fucking hard I frequently pray for the sweet release of death’”.

This earned a chuckle from the older brother and a sympathetic rub of his arm before Vegard put the car in motion. “So Mikkel… he seems… intense”.

Vegard couldn’t help note that Bård seemed to brighten at the mention of his instructor’s name.

“He’s so cool. It’s hard, but he makes it fun. Did you know he has a black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu…”

“Of course he does…” Vegard muttered under his breath. _Oh great, he’s handsome and also deadly._

“Have you ever seen Brazilian jiu-jitsu? It’s a high-contact form of martial arts; it’s great! Basically you need to grapple your opponent and get them down on the floor.”

“Uh huh…” Vegard gripped the steering wheel hard, eyes fixed on the road.

“So I asked Mikkel to show me some moves… within seconds he had pinned me to the ground and was sitting on my chest. That’s how I got this bruise” Bård tugged at the neck of his sweater and indicated towards the very obvious colouration on his shoulder. Vegard looked over and nearly swerved the vehicle in shock.

“Jesus Christ Bård! He’s supposed to be teaching you how to do graceful aerial gymnastic displays! Not… grappling you and…mounting you!”

“It’s fine, Vegard” Bård giggled at his brother’s aghast reaction. “I asked him to show me”.

“Are you sure Mikkel is the right person to train you? I mean, if he does martial arts too?”

Bård looked sharply at Vegard’s words. “Of course! He specialises in silks now; he only practises that other stuff in his spare time. He’s a really serious coach though. Did you know that when I first called him he didn’t want to coach me? Something about not wanting to ‘waste time on a comedian’. It was only when I went down to see him in person that he changed his mind”.

 _I bet he did_ , Vegard thought to himself. The seeds of doubt were beginning to sprout in his mind. It wasn’t even so much the thought of Mikkel hurting his brother that bothered him. It was the fact that Bård seemed to like it. Did he like it too much? He found it hard to repress the mental image of Bård lying on the floor being straddled by this objectively hot guy, laughing, submitting to his touch… And was it significant that Mikkel agreed to coach Bård the moment he saw him? Vegard was the first to admit that his brother’s presence was very persuasive.

“So, your place or mine?” Vegard asked as they got onto the main road that led to both of their apartments.

“Actually, if it’s all the same to you, would you drop me off at mine?” Bård asked sleepily, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

Vegard was surprised. Although the brothers lived separately, they would frequently stay over at each other’s apartments. It was unheard of for Bård to turn down such an invitation. Vegard’s overactive mind started running as he tried to fathom why. They didn’t have to be anywhere until 11am the next day; it would be a perfect opportunity for them both to relax together. “Fine” Vegard simply muttered.  

Within minutes they were sitting in the car, idling outside Bård’s apartment. Vegard was silent and there was a muted tension in the air. Bård was compelled to break it. “I can tell you’re disappointed, and I’m sorry, Vegard” he pulled the blanket off himself and threw it onto the back seat before grabbing his backpack. “But I’m just so tired, and I never sleep very well when you’re here”.

Vegard looked over at his brother, his hair unkempt and looking so beautiful in the pale moonlight. How was it possible that even after all these years Vegard could find him so irresistible? Lecherous thoughts crept in as he turned to Bård and placed his hand on thigh “You’ve never complained about that before…” Vegard whispered seductively, sliding the hand up slowly. “…In fact, you’re usually nothing but very agreeable”

“Not tonight” Bård answered firmly and resolutely.

“But it seems like ages since we…”

“Look, I’m just not in the mood, okay?” Bård snapped back with an edge in his voice that caught his brother off-guard.

Vegard retracted his hand quickly from Bård’s thigh and gripped the steering wheel firmly. “Fine. Okay”. He looked straight ahead as he tried to swallow down the bitter disappointment.

Bård hovered, seemingly contemplating his next move. Without words he placed a kiss on his brother’s cheek. Vegard turned to face him and leaned in, wanting so much more, yet he was stopped in his tracks. “We can’t do that here! Just… I’m sorry for being so grouchy. I’ll feel better once I’ve had some sleep” He let out a yawn, as if to demonstrate his point.

Vegard nodded, not entirely happy, but understanding. “So, when am I finally going to see you wrapped up in silk and hanging from the ceiling?”

Bård smiled at this. “When I don’t totally suck at it. Meanwhile, you just practise becoming bad at the cello”.

“All right, but the more I practise the harder it’s going to be to pretend I’m bad at it”.

“That’s an unlikely problem”. He quipped. “Goodnight Vegard”.

Vegard smiled weakly as Bård exited the car and walked towards his front door. He missed him already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Mikkel unsettles Vegard, creating tension with Bård.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying, and I hope you don't find this chapter too frustrating!

When Vegard entered the gym Bård was suspended high off the ground, gripping a horizontal bar under the watchful eye of Mikkel. He was topless, and Vegard’s eyes were immediately drawn to the muscles in his core, and how they tensed as Bård slowly raised his legs straight in front of him. Then Vegard noticed Mikkel, whose gaze appeared to be fixed upon the very same spot as Bård slowly lowered his legs to the resting position.

“Just one more rep” Mikkel soothed, and with that Bård grit his teeth and grunted as he mustered the strength to perform one last hanging leg raise. When he completed the move he dropped down onto the mat with a cry. The coach moved quickly to offer Bård a congratulatory pat on the shoulder, but the man was trying too hard to catch his breath to notice, so he pulled him in to some sort of manly embrace.

 _Please stop touching my brother._ Vegard found himself silently fuming, and tried to ignore the now familiar stabs of jealousy when it came to Bård’s coach. He waited a few seconds to compose himself before he let his presence be known.

“Hey Bård… Mikkel. Good session?” He wondered if his brother could see right through the fake smile plastered on his face, but it seemed the younger man didn’t really notice.

“Hard as usual, but I’m seeing some improvements” Bård picked up his bottle of water as he spoke, and without hesitation poured half the contents over his own head. Vegard’s eyes snapped to Mikkel, who was openly staring at Bård with a barely-disguised lascivious look. _How is Bård so oblivious?_ Vegard thought to himself. “I’ve just got to do some stretches, Vegard, and I’ll be ready to go in five”

“Sure” Vegard watched his brother pick up his towel from the floor and take a place in the corner of the gym in what he assumed was the ‘cool down’ spot. Then he noticed Mikkel looking directly at him, smiling.

“Hey Vegard” Mikkel began, looking around quickly at Bård. Vegard assumed he was checking to see whether the other man was within earshot. When satisfied, he continued. “Can I ask you something?”

Vegard was puzzled. He had spoken to Mikkel a few times since their first encounter, but conversation had consisted solely of superficial matters such as the weather, or how much he’d managed to bench that day. Yet it seemed for the first time he was genuinely interested in talking to Vegard. “Sure, what is it?”

Mikkel checked over his shoulder at Bård one more time, before continuing. “This is completely unprofessional of me, but I have to know. Your brother. Is he… currently seeing anyone?”

Vegard was momentarily gripped with fear, not sure how to proceed. He knew that saying yes might lead to awkward questions he couldn’t possibly answer. Yet saying no would make Mikkel assume that Bård was fair game. “Isn’t there a policy against that sort of thing?” Vegard countered.

“A policy against what?” Mikkel moved closer, and as Vegard took in his physique he could help make unfavourable comparisons with his own.

“A policy against getting involved with your clients” Vegard answered curtly, unconsciously crossing his arms.

Mikkel didn’t seem to sense Vegard’s displeasure, as he leaned in a whispered conspiratorially “If that was the case, I’d have been in a LOT of trouble by now!” He nudged Vegard in the ribs with surprising force as he laughed.

“Bård isn’t gay” Vegard blurted out unchecked. Technically, this wasn’t a lie. His brother had shown no inclination towards other men as they grew up, himself being the notable exception.

Mikkel eyed him curiously, disbelieving. “Are you sure about that? I mean, you’re his brother, you know him better than do… I’m just saying I’ve got that vibe from him. I just wanted to make sure he was available before I… well, you know”.

Vegard answered warily. “Well, you’ll have to ask him...”

“Ask him what?” Bård had approached the pair, eyes bright and smiling having recovered slightly from his earlier exertions. Vegard panicked, allowing Mikkel to step in.

“I was going to ask whether you would mind doing an extra session tomorrow” Mikkel said smoothly. “I know it’s technically a rest day, but it’s just a quick one to go over my suggestions for the routine. If that’s okay with you?” The man gravitated towards Bård as he spoke.

Bård hesitated momentarily. Vegard knew he needed a rest day; wasn’t this overdoing it? “Sure, I guess…”

“It won’t be anything intense; it’ll be the perfect complement to what we’ve done today” Mikkel assured.

“Okay, I can do that” Bård answered, now more sure and confident. Vegard could tell his brother was eager to please his coach at the expense of himself, and he wondered exactly what that meant.

“Excellent! Same time tomorrow then” Mikkel smiled brightly as he pulled Bård in for some cool boy hug. On the surface there was no indication of anything other than friendly feeling in that hug, but Vegard now knew otherwise and couldn’t help but frown at the exchange.

As the brothers walked away Mikkel shouted after them “See you Vegard”, and turned to catch Mikkel gave the briefest of winks as they left the room. _Not if I can help it._

* * *

 

Vegard was lighting the last of the candles when he felt strong arms enveloping him from behind. “Hello stranger” he smiled, blowing out the match and discarding it.

“What’s all this about?” Bård teased, placing the lightest of kisses on his brother’s neck. He was fresh from the shower and wearing nothing but a towel. Vegard inhaled the scent of his shampoo contentedly.

“Well you’ve been training hard, I thought I’d give you a massage” Vegard had turned around in the embrace and was pushing his brother towards the bed.

“Okay, but still… why the candles?” Bård countered mischievously.

Vegard rolled his eyes. “Just get on the bed”.

Bård did as instructed, stretching out on his stomach and settling into a comfortable position. “I’ve got to warn you, I may fall asleep” he muttered as Vegard grabbed the massage oil from the table and crawled onto the bed.

Vegard climbed on top of Bård, straddling him as he rubbed some oil between his palms and slapped them onto his back. He leaned forward so he was whispering into his ear. “Not if I turn you on first” he purred. He immediately got to work on his brother’s shoulders, earning an appreciative moan as he worked at the knots. Vegard couldn’t help but notice the vigorous gym sessions were paying off, and it was satisfying work making those beautifully-sculpted muscles glisten and gleam as he rubbed in the oil. Very satisfying. Within moments Vegard felt the stirrings of an erection.

“You looked so hot on that bar earlier” Vegard remarked, pulling off his own t-shirt so that he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. He leaned forward, pressing his bare chest against the warm skin on Bård’s back. Once again he inhaled the delicious scent of soap mingled with the massage oil and couldn’t resist nipping the flesh as he grinded slowly against the man beneath him.

“You know, if this was a real massage parlour, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be allowed to charge for this” Bård whispered hoarsely. Vegard could tell he was getting equally turned on by the way he squirmed. In a sudden movement Bård had twisted so they were facing each other and kissing hot and frantic. Bård’s towel had slipped off in the movement and the feel of his hard cock against the fabric of Vegard’s boxers drove the older man wild with lust.

Yet in the midst of the unbridled pleasure, a cascade of unwelcome images flooded through Vegard’s mind. Images of his Bård revelling in the attentions of the coach he so revered. He thought of the bruise that Mikkel had caused wresting his brother to the ground. He attacked Bård’s neck hungrily; he wanted to make his own mark. He wanted to stake his claim. He opened his mouth wider and sucked hard at the flesh on Bård’s collar bone. He was barely aware of how aggressive his actions were, until suddenly Bård’s eyes snapped open.

“Oww…what the FUCK Vegard?” Bård reflexively rubbed his shoulder with the palm of his hand.

Vegard looked up in shock at the sudden reaction. “Huh?”

“Are you stupid? You could leave a mark!” Bård spat livid.

 “Would that really be so bad?” Vegard answered defensively. He was confused, not quite understanding the change in Bård’s attitude.

“Well it wouldn’t exactly be ideal. You know I’ve got another session tomorrow.”

Vegard’s insides twisted as the thought of Mikkel again. He attempted to dissipate the tense feeling building up in the room by chuckling, but it came out sounding bitter. “Oh come on! You’ve bitten me way harder in the past. The amount of hickeys I’ve had to try and hide…”

Bård’s ignored him as sat up on the bed, grabbed his phone and used it as a mirror to inspect the red mark that had already bloomed on his clavicle. “As you said, that was in the past; we’re not teenagers anymore…Fucks sake, why did you do that?”

Vegard shrank away, embarrassed and cold. “Why are you so upset? Would it really be so bad if Mikkel saw?”

Bård’s eyes darted up at his brother as a thought occurred to him. “Wait. Are you jealous of Mikkel?” He paused for a moment, running his hand over the bite. “Is that what this is about? You’re marking your territory?”

“Now you’re just being melodramatic”. Vegard snapped back. “But, well, I don’t like the way he looks at you”

“What do you mean?”

“You know”. Vegard stated simply. Of course Bård had to know. Vegard could tell from one look of Bård’s face that, yes, he knew his coach was into him.

“Don’t you trust me?” Bård asked incredulously.

“Of course I do. But it’s him I don’t trust”.

“Yea but that’s irrelevant. If you trust me like you say you do, then even if he tried to grab my ass and stick his tongue down my throat you wouldn’t have any reason to worry”.

“Thanks for the graphic imagery” Vegard retorted. It seemed like a cold breeze had blown through the room. _How did things suddenly turn to shit?_

“Look let’s just cool it. We have a long day tomorrow, I need sleep” Bård grabbed a pair of boxers from his bag as he spoke, not once looking up at his brother.

Vegard was full of so much frustration, anger and fear that he wanted to flee from the room entirely, but on the other hand he craved the closeness, and so they went to bed together but separately, each laying on opposite ends like two poles of a magnet. The space between them felt like an expanse of ocean. Within minutes Bård’s breathing settled into a gentle rhythm, but sleep alluded Vegard for over an hour before he was finally pulled into restless unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers finally show each other what they have learnt in practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the beginning part about music and cellos makes absolutely no sense; I am not a musician! Otherwise, enjoy :)

Vegard settled into the hardback chair and balanced the wooden instrument between his legs. His hours of diligent practice were paying off, and what was once cumbersome and alien now felt like an extension of himself. He easily adopted his desired position and tested the strings. He took a deep breath and started to play. He was practising his cello solo to accompany Bård’s aerial silk performance. The score he was playing was Camille Saint-Saëns 'the swan', a renowned piece of music typically performed with solo cello and accompaniment on the piano. Vegard had chosen the piece himself for its slow, sombre melody, which he thought would create a pleasing juxtaposition to the absurdity of the whole performance. Yet despite being a comedian at heart, he harboured a deep appreciation and respect for classical music. It almost pained him that he would have to play this beautiful piece badly for the sake of comedy, but he assured himself that the music wasn't the intended target for their ridicule. It turned out to be the perfect choice for Bård’s routine. Apparently when Mikkel heard the piece he had been very excited about creating a choreography for it. _Stupid Mikkel._

That morning had been tense to say the least. Bård hadn't stayed for breakfast, mumbling something about needing to head back to his apartment before the day’s rehearsals. Thankfully the rehearsals themselves went relatively smoothly. The two men had long since learnt to compartmentalise their complicated relationship in the company of others. Still, they avoided interacting unless absolutely necessary, busying themselves in their respective roles. It was with a small salute that Bård left earlier than usual, presumably to head to the gym. Vegard’s gut clenched at the thought of it.

Recent events had led to him once again questioning his future with his brother. There had never really been a 'beginning'; the feelings came on so gradually that it was impossible to tell when the bond had transcended from that of normal siblings. Just as he couldn't decipher the beginning, he didn't ever stop to think about how it would end. His heart never allowed it. The very thought was so painful and terrifying to him. The only fear that came close was his fear of dying. Yet he would gladly welcome death if he could face it with his brother by his side. _Fuck, when did I become so morbid?_ Maybe it was this music. This swansong.

"That was amazing" Vegard jumped at the voice, only just recovering to catch the cello as it wobbled precariously. Then Bård came into view with a look of quiet admiration, and Vegard immediately felt calmer.

"You scared me". Vegard stated, placing the cello gently back in its case.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t want to disturb your practice so I let myself in”. Bård picked up another chair and placed it so he was sitting opposite his brother.

"Shouldn't you be at the gym?" Vegard questioned, trying to keep a nonchalant tone in his voice.

"I cancelled the session. I told Mikkel I had stuff to do."

"And what's that?" Vegard looked up curiously as his brother’s eyes locked on his own. It was the look he reserved only for Vegard. That intense look that rendered everything else irrelevant, peripheral noise.

"You" Bård breathed, leaning forward and stroking Vegard’s cheek.

Despite the heat that rose up within him, it was Vegard that broke the eye contact, blinking and turning his head to the side. "I'm sorry I bit you" he muttered sheepishly.

"...and I'm sorry I overreacted”. Bård closed the gap and placed a soft kiss on his brother’s mouth. “Are we okay?"

"Yea... Um... Maybe. I don't know" Vegard mumbled.

Bård seized on his hesitance, gripping his chin more firmly. “Vegard. You have nothing to worry about. There is nothing going on between me and Mikkel”. The look he gave Vegard was sure and unwavering, and Vegard knew his brother was telling the truth. Yet that wasn’t what bothered him.

“Look Bård, It’s not the feeling of jealousy that’s eating away at me. It’s the fact that I have these feelings of jealousy in the first place.”

“What do you mean?”

Vegard shifted away from his brother’s touch, working out how to articulate the feelings of fear and doubt that had been plaguing him lately. “Well, I always told myself that if someone should come along who can offer you everything I can’t, I would let you go. Yet it seems that I’m simply not capable of doing that, and sometimes I hate myself for it”

“What? Let me go? What are you saying?” Vegard was surprised to hear panic in his brother’s voice. Bård shifted the chair suddenly so he was closer to the older man.

“Bård, all I ever want is for you to be happy. That’s why sometimes I just wish you would meet someone who you could be with properly and live a normal life with. A life without the secrecy, without the complications, without fear of judgement. It kills me to think of all the sacrifices you’ve made to be with me”

Bård looked faraway, contemplating. Vegard knew that when it came to important matters his brother tended to pause and digest before responding. Yet this time the wait seemed agonisingly long. Finally he smiled and placed his hand on Vegard’s thigh before speaking.

“Firstly, don’t I get a say in this? I never consider being with you a sacrifice. All those years when I stayed away, trying hard to live what you call a ‘normal’ life… THAT was a sacrifice for me. I knew exactly what I was getting into, and now I finally have what I wanted all my life. If I had to make the choice again I would still make the same one a thousand times over”.

Vegard, stunned by the admission, opened his mouth to speak. Bård raised his hand in the air to silence him.

“Secondly. Okay so I probably could get with someone like Mikkel. He’s gorgeous, strong, energetic…” Bård seemed to get lost for a moment, biting his lip as he thought about his coach’s attributes. “…and he would certainly keep me on my toes…”

“BÅRD! You’re meant to be reassuring me here?”

“…I was getting to that! Sure, Mikkel is all those things. But there is just one problem”

“Which is?”

Bård fixed that ocean-blue stare on Vegard. “I’m madly in love with someone else”

He had kissed those lips countless times before, but it was never any less special. The kiss ignited his core and the flames licked through him, shooting outwards to his extremities. Being here with his brother like this may have been considered all kinds of wrong, but it was impossible to care when it felt as natural as breathing.

“You mean me, right?” Vegard asked hopefully.

“Yes of course I mean you, you unimaginable idiot!” Bård giggled, pulling his lover into a tight embrace. After a few seconds Vegard hugged back with the same intensity, so when Bård spoke again his voice was muffled in Vegard’s t-shirt. “Are we good?”

“We’re good”

“Good, because I need to show you something” 

“What is it?”

“You’ll see. Come”

* * *

 

It was Bård who drove, ignoring Vegard’s requests to know where exactly they were going. Bård didn’t speak at all, instead simply reaching out and grasping his brother’s hand, only letting go to change gear. Yet it didn’t take long for Vegard to recognise where they were headed, and within moments the car pulled up outside the gym.

“Why are the lights all out?” Vegard asked, as he closed the car door behind him.

“The gym is closed” Bård walked up to the door, Vegard following curiously.

“So, why are we here?”

Bård fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a key and turning the lock. “As I said, I have something to show you”. He grabbed Vegard’s hand and pulled him inside.

“Now that I’ve improved Mikkel has finally agreed to let me come here and practise by myself…” Bård explained, leading Vegard into a room he hadn’t been in before. Bård switched on a bank of lights, revealing two thick strips of fabric suspended from the ceiling, tied together in a loop.

“Really?”

“Well, not completely by myself. Only if I bring someone along to spot me… you know, to make sure I don’t get stuck or asphyxiate myself”

“I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing” Vegard smiled, earning a playful punch on the shoulder from his brother.

The two men unfastened the loop, and Bård started casually undressing before his brother’s eyes. He removed his top, and then his jeans, to reveal a satiny pair of leggings. This was an entirely new sight for Vegard, though not at all displeasing. “Why the leggings?” He asked as neutrally as possible, all the while admiring how the spandex left so very little to the imagination.

“For reduced friction” Bård replied simply, before noticing Vegard openly staring, perving. “Plus they just look so damn good”, he added flirtatiously, running his hand over the curve of his butt as he spoke. He turned his attention to the strips of fabric, pulling slightly to test them. “The ladder is over there if I get stuck and you need to help me down"

“Does that happen often?” Vegard asked, but his question went unheard as Bård scaled the silks at a surprising pace. Vegard watched the muscles ripple underneath the man’s back as he climbed, admiring his strength and skill. When he was about three metres off the ground he deftly wound the silk around his right foot and began his routine. It was by no means anything elaborate, but Vegard couldn’t fail to be impressed by the display. Even after all their years of working together, his gifted brother could never fail to surprise him. The silks swayed in Vegard’s face as Bård moved but he didn’t mind, relishing the feel of the smooth, cool fabric. He was transfixed by the figure swirling and spiralling above him. The younger man then climbed to the top, and Vegard couldn’t help feeling a little nervous as he draped the silks around himself entirely. Suddenly he dropped, and Vegard panicked, before realising that the dramatic freefall was part of the routine. He finally lowered himself to land softly on the mat.

As they stood face-to-face, Vegard was too much in awe to properly express himself. It took a few seconds before he recollected his words and spoke. He echoed his brother’s words from earlier. “That was…amazing” Bård continued staring, hair wild and eyes shining. They were standing a metre apart, and Vegard had never been so eager to close the distance between them. Yet he had seen the security camera, and although he didn’t know whether it was being monitored, he knew better than to get too close to the man he desired.

Once again their near-telepathic connection came to fore. Bård eyes raked all the way up Vegard’s body, biting his lip and inclining his head almost imperceptibly towards the changing rooms. They silently but briskly walked through the locker area, the automatic lights switching on as Bård led his brother through to the tiled shower room. He pushed Vegard up against the wall, and the older man yelped as he activated the shower, causing cold water to cascade over them both. Their laughter bounced off the walls, before Vegard was silenced with one of those amazing kisses that burned through him fiery hot. It had been weeks since they had been together quite like this: energetic, adventurous and free. Yet all the stress and hardships made Vegard value these moments even more. Bård nipped playfully on his brother’s lower lip, licking a drop of water that had trickled onto his face. Bård travelled southwards, taking his kisses with him, tugging at Vegard’s damp t-shirt to expose the skin beneath. Suddenly the younger brother was down on his knees, lifting the hem of the t-shirt to tongue along the dark hairs that led a trail to Vegard’s rapidly growing erection.

Vegard discarded his shirt, and helped Bård tackle the stiff buttons on his jeans, which were soon in a sopping wet heap around his ankles. The water had stopped running now, but wet tendrils hung in Bård’s face as he looked up hungrily at his brother’s exposed cock. Bård looked stunning, his swollen pink lips contrasted deliciously with his pale skin. Vegard groaned as Bård’s tongue darted out, licking the underside of his swollen member at a tortuously slow pace. Now he finally had Bård where he wanted him, but the man was taking his sweet time, planting lighter-than-air kisses on Vegard’s thighs.

“You’re such a cock tease” Vegard moaned, gripping the younger man by the hair and guiding his cock into his warm and eager mouth. He held Bård in place as he relished the feeling of the hot tongue gliding around, and he loosened his grip to allow his brother to work his shaft like no other. He closed his eyes to take in all the irresistible sounds and sensations; but nothing was equal to the perverse thrill of simply watching the man he loved giving his achingly-hard cock that undivided attention. Bård looked up once in a while, and the fluorescent light set a strange hue in his blue eyes, like a dark storm was gathering as the pressure intensified in Vegard’s abdomen. His breathing grew shallow and frantic as he neared completion. He closed his eyes once again, revelling in the memory of his brother draped in silk, twisting and contorting into amazing shapes. Maybe Bård would let Vegard fuck him like that, one day.

The heat pulsed through his veins, and his hips bucked involuntarily as he vied for release. The tip of his cock hit the back of his brother’s throat, and he grunted loud as he came. His knees buckled from the intense feeling, causing him to lean on Bård’s shoulders and sink to the floor beside him. Bård kissed him tenderly as he came down from his high.

“I love you” Vegard whispered, as his talented little brother brushed his cheek against his stubble. As they held each other close his hand brushed over the front of Bård’s leggings. He reached for the swollen flesh within, but was surprised when Bård batted his hand away.

“Not here. I’m fucking freezing”. He jumped to his feet and pulled Vegard up, and they giggled as they struggled to pull up the wet fabric of the older man’s tight jeans. Bård handed his brother the keys, and Vegard looked forward to getting Bård home to put his new-found cello skills to use.


End file.
